


Muak!

by blossattic



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love, Kissing, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, Romance, Short & Sweet, chapstick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26311243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blossattic/pseuds/blossattic
Summary: Ignis and Carmen share some kisses. The special thing that differenciates each display of affection is marked by what lip product the lady is wearing, or not.
Relationships: Ignis Scientia/Carmen Mirabile, Ignis Scientia/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. Bare, in the bedroom.

. . . . . . . .

It was still too early.

Somedays, it would happen like that. They would wake up when the sun had not even deemed it the time to rise, the sky and indoors painted in the lightest of palettes.

It would all begin with a murmur or the hiss of shifting blankets. The sound of a smooch, a sigh or a giggle. Rustling of hair that would call upon caressing noses, before a peck came. One and other and other. It would become a competition of stealing kisses.

The phone was ringing…

A groan would cut through the noise of their kissing. Carmen would stop him, cupping his cheek with the only intention of continuing a second longer, time that would grow as he complied…

They would roll in bed with a hint of a giggle being heard in the process. The caller ID would pronounce in monotone a name they both recognize.

“I have to answer…”, Ignis would interrupt with a raspy tone before he kissed her once more. His hand would already be moving to grab the protesting phone, making her smile in the kiss and surrender his lips in favor of a cheek.

“Carmen-”, he’ll protest kindly, amused by her intentions, so similar to his own.

“Only one.”, she calls, pressing her lips one last time before letting him go.

Ignis catches the movement of her finger coming to caress her own lips, all while she watches him move away to answer the call. The polite and even tone in his voice betrays all the rushing passion in his veins.

* :· ✧ ·: *


	2. Chapstick, for a chocobo ride.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keep those lips moisturized ;)

. . . . . . . . 

The day is hot and the breeze, when it comes, it’s refreshing. They’ve been crossing the valleys, mounting happy and eager to run chocobos. It’s quite the exhilarating date, chasing each other, competing and flying from top hills or rocks. It’s all laughter and kwehs most of the time.

They stop for a while, intending to eat a few snacks and rest. The chocobos gourge happily the beans and drink plentiful of water. They pet their feathery heads to thank them for their never ending kindness.

The shade of a tree is the perfect spot to extend a blanket and set the basket down. They sit, and mid bites, Carmen points at the corner of his mouth were sauce has stained him. He tries to clean himself with a napkin, to no avail. He tries once more and huffs in annoyance when the white napkin comes clean in his hands.

Carmen moves closer, shaking her head with a smile on her lips, and carefully wipes the small dollop with the path of her finger, taking it to her mouth instead of the clean napkin.

Ignis scolds her out of embarrassment, only to end up rolling his eyes with a chuckle as she shows no remorse. She is a little too happy with her little stunt to fluster him.

He decides to get her back.

As soon as her hand moves back to wipe itself clean to grab a sandwich, Ignis’ eyes follow her every movement. The bite she takes in is small and she is very careful with the sauces, but that won’t stop him. He waits a second until she has already swallowed before diving in to steal a kiss. Her whole body tenses and she grows some inches taller as her back straightens. He is positive she would have shrieked with how sudden he attacted but only a whine comes out.

Ignis pulls back with the hint of his tongue licking at his own lips. Carmen’s face flares and they both know it’s not from sunburn.

“Tasty”, he declares.

Carmen’s lips are parted but no words are encouraged to leave and defend her. She is stunned into silence.

Her strawberry chapstick left a sweet taste in his mouth.

* :· ✧ ·: *


	3. Gloss, at camp.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Add some shine! ;D

. . . . . . . .

Cooking at camp is both relaxing and stressful. For every time he chops a veggetable, seasons meat or mixes the stew, there's a lovely mosquito or more practicing their singing by his ear or they're hungry for his blood.

However, he gets to enjoy some time alone to focus on more mundane things, read a magazine while he cooks and let his mind drift away from worries for a moment.

He hears the chatter of the lady bunch around the chocobos resting by the campfire. They discuss beauty products and while they talk, his eyes come to look at the way Carmen pays attention. She has been fond of skincare and cosmetic products since forever, so her eyes have a special gleam to them when they search and rumage in their own make up pouches to show a tube of mascara, a bullet of lipstick or a cushion foundation.

Ignis is quite delighted with the fact that Carmen gets to bond with others that share her passion in the lonesome times that the journey had thrusted upon them.

It isn't until he hears laughter from the girls, overpowering Noct and Prompto's own battle cries over Kings Knight, that he stops and glance at them. A blonde mass of curls stops his gaze from reaching Carmen, but he more or less understands that Iris and Honey are putting some kind of product on her.

Shaking his head, Ignis focuses on the meal at hand only to pause a few minutes into it when he hears giggles anew. He turns to look at them, only to notice that only Iris and Honey are seated and leaning on Aloe's green feathered body to look almost directly at him.

His ears easily pick up the noise of Carmen's boots on the rocky ground, coming from behind him. He sets the spoon besides the pot and the magazine on the table as her hand comes in touch with the expanse of his back. He turns in time to see her blushing face, enveloped in the orange light of the lamp hanging by his cooking station, making her skin glow and highlighting the very prominent way her lips look. Plumper, redder and shiny with lipgloss. Carmen looks bothered by the texture of the product, because it certainly makes her lips juicy and eye catching, but the stickyness is a hideous feeling.

"Ignis, dear. Do you need any help with supper?"

The man stands transfixed, caught in the spell of her lips moving and shining so delectably even when she seems notably flustered. Her position is the best to keep the lamp light on her face in a very flattering way and Ignis can't help but think of maraschino cherries, but snaps of his reverie rather quickly when she presses her lips together and hides them for a moment.

Now they are both dwelling on their shyness.

They spend a good ten minutes randomly chatting, not really colaborating together on the meal. Ignis is quite capable of managing the cooking on his own and he is well aware that while Carmen's kindness is always there, she hasn’t exactly come to help but to attempt something. Ignis can't quite place what it is yet. They sneak glances from time to time and it's maddening.

Carmen palates the stew with a graceful move that inclines the small plate to her lips. Her tongue comes out to swiftly cleanse the inner side of her lips and when they stretch in the curve of a smile Ignis has to breath in and control himself.

It isn't until Ignis requires a plate that Carmen moves, swiftly manifesting she could get it. Being a gentleman, the least he wants is to see the lady croaching to get them from the lower compartment of the station, yet no one moves away, meeting halfway instead.

Hiding behind the bulk of the portable cooking aparatus, Carmen takes the opportunity to rest a hand by the nape of his neck, fingers playing with the longer locks of hair there, to pull him in firmly onto herself to kiss him. Ignis makes a noise but doesn't pull back, and he can remotely hear the booing that comes from the girls at camp.

When Carmen pulls back and her lips show some resistance to let go of his due to the nature of the lipgloss' formula, Ignis' thumb moves to wipe it off her lips, enjoying the ignited light and gratefulness on her eyes.

* :· ✧ ·: *


	4. Tint, before a meeting.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe a hint of color? ;)

. . . . . . . .

Ignis had called Carmen to his office with the intention of reviewing a document that had to be presented for the next council meeting. He had prepared himself accordingly to receive her, knowing full well she didn't have too much time to spare on her schedule. He thought that a nice plate with cookies and some coffee would serve as a nice gesture for her visit and time.

He conceals his excitement quite well as she is announced and he moves to open the door soon after as to not make her wait. She greets him with polite words and straight posture, walking elegantly into the room and leaving behind the nice clicking of heels over the polished floor. She takes a seat and waits patiently for him to start the review, ever so professional.

At one point, Ignis can only focus on the soft, feathery look of her plump lips as she bites into one of the chocolate crinkled cookies he had served. The contrast of textures is sharp. The airbrushed coral tint of her lips against the rawness of the cookie makes him stare for a touch longer than it is polite.

"Darling, please. Let us finish the task at hand.", she murmurs after chewing, certainly amused by his distracted state. She leans in a little to whisper purposefully. "I'll indulge you with one kiss once time comes and I have to take my leave."

A pink blush blooms on Ignis' cheeks but he nods, somehow managing to smile while being flustered.

The meeting ends shortly after that, with marked lines within the paragraphs, comments on the margins, the plate empty besides a few crumbs and their gentle gazes connecting with the promises of a kiss lingering in their minds.

Carmen rises from her seat in one fluid movement, taking the folder with both hands to hold it softly to her chest. They walk to the door and before Ignis can open it, Carmen turns to look at him.

"Thank you for your time. I'll make the corrections accordingly."

Ignis nods and with the twist of the doorknob, comes a gentle press of lips against his cheek. The door remains closed as they share the brief romantic moment. He closes his eyes as her fingers caress his jaw, Carmen standing on tip toes and with one leg raised to match his height. A hand of his moved to steady her by the waist.

The kiss was as soft as the powdered sugar atop the cookies. Velvety, gentle, and as she pulls back, Ignis notes the color and softness remained everlasting on her lips. Their eyes meet for a few seconds, lovingly and easy as the display of affection.

"See you later..."

Ignis bids her goodbye with a smile and a fleeting touch on his own face when he closes the door of his office.

* :· ✧ ·: *


	5. Rouge, for a date.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bam! Intense color! <3

. . . . . . . .

The night is lovely, the event even more so. The food was delicious and the red wine served was rich in texture. Ignis couldn't avoid comparing it to the smooth and vibrant shade of lipstick Carmen had decided to wear that evening. It had his eyes straying to her lips more often than not.

She took each sip with delight, savoring the liquid with interest while listening to the table engaging in pleasant conversation. As she spoke, Ignis' eyes did his best to not blatantly stare at the meticulously lined lips, so plump and noticeable now that the color made them pop up more than usual. Carmen was quite delighted with the reactions it produced.

Later, the dancefloor invited them to engage in the music and dance.

They sway, gently, to the compass of the ambient music being played by the live band. The lights are low and everything seems ethereal, bathed as it is by fairy lights and the candles on the tables.

The couples dance all around them, moving as slow as them. It's quite the romantic setting and neither Ignis or Carmen can't stop the need to look into each other's eyes. It's mesmerizing.

"It's a lovely night. Don't you think?", Ignis whispers into her ear. His hands moving carefully. He is feeling brave enough to ghost finger pads over the exposed skin of her back or the soft fabric that covers her hip.

Carmen chuckles, cheeks tinted a beautiful light pink as she hums in agreement.

"It is. Now, don't distract me. Let us enjoy this moment a touch longer.", Carmen teases, her voice just as low in tone as his when he spoke before her. Is Ignis' turn to chuckle, nodding in agreement.

Being part of a mass of dancers on the barely lit ballroom had it perks, and neither of them are going to let the chance of discreetly showing just a bit of their love then, in their gestures, in their closeness, in their actions. They stay focused.

Carmen squeezes at his shoulders at one point. Their face leaving all smiles to focus seductively on one another. Their foreheads touch, as do their noses, and it's a coordinated movement when her arms circle his shoulders, his close around her waist, and their heads tilt and they meet halfway, all as smoothly as they dance.

Ignis and Carmen kiss without rush as the backup singers’ voices come together for a beautiful harmony. It takes a lot of concentration to keep moving with the crowd while they still on their own personal moment, but they manage, albeit a bit slower in pace.

A few seconds or minutes later they part, and Carmen is the first to smile at him, hand gently cradling his chin. It's an image that burns into Ignis' mind with the strength and finesse of a forging fire, yet it is as brief as a dream, because Carmen's soft expression melts into one of surprise soon after. Her body vibrates with barely concealed amusement and she at least takes it to herself to laugh onto his shoulder, muffling the noise for others to miss.

"What is it?", Ignis asks in a hurried but hushed tone.

They keep dancing, but the song will endsoon, Carmen can tell. That's why she pulls back, his pocket handkerchief fetched from its place on his coat and ready in her hand to clean his lips of the rouge stain, so obvious and scandalous.

"I made quite the mess on you. Forgive me."

Ignis understands then, blushing profusely as she diligently cleans the lipstick from him. Hers looks as impeccable as always, maybe a tad muted, no doubt the result of being transferred to his own lips with their kissing.

They bask in that still foreign and yet so familiar feeling of complicity, of team work.

The music shifts and so do the lights.

"Once more?", Ignis asks.

"Yes, of course.", Carmen concedes.

* :· ✧ ·: *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * :· ✧ ·: * * :· ✧ ·: * * :· ✧ ·: * * :· ✧ ·: * * :· ✧ ·: * * :· ✧ ·: * * :· ✧ ·: * * :· ✧ ·: * * :· ✧ ·: * * :· ✧ ·: * * :· ✧ ·: *
> 
> This works is inspired by all the time I spent watching makeup tutorials and all the different formulas lip products have.
> 
> This last chapter was supposed to be a little bit more-- intense? But, alas, I wasn't completely inspired. Maybe another time.
> 
> Thank you for reading and enjoying this bit of fluff!  
> (This work can contain some grammar mistakes.)  
> Feel free to leave a comment with your impressions, opinions or just a kudos to know if you liked it <3
> 
> Have an amazing day! :D
> 
> ~ bloss ミ☆


End file.
